Secret Admirer
by elisesdean
Summary: Thirteen sees Dr. Allison Cameron at a bar one night doing unspeakable things...did I mention the bar was a lesbian bar? Looks like Allison has gained a secret admirer...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'mmmm Baaaaaaack! I know I took forever..heehee. JK. I just get excited with fresh stories and sometimes—almost always I get a little lost towards the end of my fics... Anyways…OH! PS I haven't watched the show really since our little Cameron left…So Cuddy is still there, she'll probably be dating House..depends on how I feel.. Thirteen hasn't killed some mysterious brother, and I'll probably be making some adjustments to the timeline as well… The first one for sure being Chase and Cameron DID NOT get married… Now… Let's get started, shall we?**

Allison Cameron was an enigma if nothing else. She was actually a really good secret keeper and she hid a lot from House and the rest of the team. She told Chase that she was a five on the Kinsey scale, and he just happened to be one of the 'incidently's that she encountered. She only told him because they dated, and when he purposed she knew she had to back of that ship before it set sail…

She wasn't the marrying type… At least not after her husband. She couldn't put herself there ever again. She could however, 'live in sin' as her mother loved to remind her of every time she told her about a new girlfriend..or the incidental boyfriend. And every time she asked her mother if she wanted her to just keep her private life private, her mother would respond with, 'No Honey, I want to know who's special in your life…I just like it better when they are the right gender…' At this point, Allison would generally roll her eyes and shake her head. She'd tell her mother that she was who she was and nothing was going to change her.

It was after one of these conversations that she felt the need to go to a lesbian bar and get her dance on…Actually…she always felt like that after talking to her mother…especially when she told her about Chase. She just about dumped him for the night and went to find the hottest chick she could pick up then fuck her until the morning hours…then tell Chase she was sorry, tell him what she did the night before and move on..however her moral code would not allow her to do such things, so she just fucked him the entire night, pretending that he was a hot Australian, blonde woman with a strap-on calling out her name…like Rachael Taylor or someone just as attractive….—THAT is SO NOT the point…

She had just hung up with her mom, and she was needing to get her rebellious dance on…it's like she grew up in the town Footloose took place in…

She went to her closet, "What to wear, what to wear?" She asked herself as she went to her closet. She looked in her drawers at her pants, and a particular pair of white jeans with the fluer-de-lis crest running down the back of either leg. The pair of white jeans that she had to wear heels with because the were too long otherwise…the pair of white jeans that showed off her tight little ass that she knew would be appreciated by whomever she met that night… She put on a tight purple V and a tight, black leather jacket that she left open. She made sure that he hair had the perfect amount of curl and that her eyes were just smoky enough before she left.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was in an odd stage in life. She was transitioning. She didn't want to be this..major party girl. But…she didn't want to just sit at her place and do nothing when she actually had time off. She had the day off and she was bored…she was _so fucking bored_. She had done everything she wanted to do… She went grocery shopping, she washed her clothes..she took a shower. She napped and slept a lot. She worked out…granted these events didn't happen in that order, but they happened. And now, she was sitting in her house, reading Fried Green Tomatoes for the umpteenth time and she was completely and utterly bored.—She loved Ruth and Idgie, but FGT just wasn't cutting it. She needed a woman.

She needed a woman so bad, she couldn't think straight—_Haha! No I cannot!_ She thought as she gave up on having a night in and went to her room to put on some clothes. She put on her dark navy—almost black skinny jeans and her black converse. She also put on a black bra and a see through long-sleeved tight white shirt. She straightened her hair and put on a couple of big bracelets, then headed out to the bar.

What she found there was not what she expected to find at all…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron got to the bar and it was already bumpin'…yeah, she still used that word because she always thought it was funny and a good adjective. She made a beeline to the bar and ordered a mojito…she loved them so much. The lime and mint was just delightful. Then turned to the crowd as she scoped the women out with her sexy-dar.

Now, she wasn't one to make the first move, but she was one to lure her pray in. She was patient; she would wait for them to come to her and like a fly in a spider's web, she'd catch them, wrap them and suck until there was nothing left… She grinned to herself as she thought through that simile. She wasn't necessarily proud of what she did, but she was proud of some of the women she had…'sucked'. She chewed on her straw, still trying to find a girl… _Ahhh, here we are._ She thought as she saw Minka Kelly's doppelganger, _Perfect._

She waited…just as she always did. Their eyes connected and she smirked slightly. She held the girl's stare for three more seconds before she grinned as she turned back around to face the bar. She counted in her head, _ 5, 4, 3, 2—_

"I'm Gaby." The voice was husky and almost a whisper.

Cameron turned around, "Cameron." She said after she turned to face Gaby…she didn't like giving her first name to people in these types of situations…the type of situations that will hopefully be done and over with by the next morning…

"Cameron.." Gaby smirked in approval of Cameron's name, "Wanna dance?" She asked.

Cameron gave a closed mouth smile, "Mhmm." She nodded.

A few songs…if that's what you could even call the dance beats later, Cameron found herself sandwiched between Gaby and a pretty hot pretty boi…like Justin Bieber's brunette twin sister.

"Cameron, this is my girlfriend, Harley." Gaby said as she danced just a little closer to Cameron. She whispered that husky whisper in Cameron's ear now, "We were hoping to have a little fun tonight…you interested?" She asked.

Now…by the time Gaby said Cameron the second time, the blonde knew she had plot twist headed her way…this would not have been the first time this happened to her. She was no angel. She felt Harley grab one of her hips, then Gaby grab the other as they waited on an answer. She had the next day off…and it had been too terribly long since she had sex that just the idea of a threesome had her panties soaked.

She only had one question, "How much fun are you wanting to have?" She asked, obviously trying to politely make sure that nothing to…_freaky_ would happen.

"Only as much as you agree to." Harley spoke for the first time.

Cameron could immediately tell that she was polite and probably really adorable in a sexy way. She looked behind her into Harley's eyes and turned to look at Gaby's, "Yeah…but let's dance a little longer…" Cameron said.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen got to the bar and immediately ordered a beer. It wasn't the classiest and it didn't necessarily taste the greatest, but she liked it. She took two drinks before she turned and saw something she never thought possible… Dr. Allison Cameron in a lesbian bar… Dr. Allison Cameron in a lesbian bar dancing… Dr. Allison Cameron in a lesbian bar dancing with not one, but two other women! _Oh Jesus, Dr. Allison Cameron in a lesbian bar dancing with two other women…and now kissin' on both of them…I have never seen a sight hotter than that. _ She thought as she set her bottle down. _Why the hell is she here? She's straight…well, that's what I was told but never believed,_ Remy raised her brows as she watched the woman that invaded her thoughts more than once a day dance in the dirtiest of ways with two other completely different, but equally hot women. _Fuck me!_ That was pretty much her last thought of the night. She couldn't very well fuck someone besides the blonde doctor because she would be calling that person Cameron all night and it would be very awkward…and she obviously couldn't fuck Cameron because _she is now walking out with both of those women…I am so fucking jealous…_

Remy went home and pondered over what she saw…she also made really good friends with her vibrator and fingers as she pondered what she saw. After she got over…well, she didn't get over it, but after she could look passed the utter hotness of the whole thing, something inside of her snapped and she had to do something about what she saw…in a secret way.

She went to her desk and opened the bottom drawer that she never gets into. She pulled out a box of fancy stationary. It didn't have her name or anything on it. It was just really fancy. It was white paper with a paisley design that came from the top left and bottom right, and it had grey envelopes that were completely bare unless written on. She took a piece of paper and wrote on it. Then she put it in the envelope and sealed it. She wrote 'Cameron' on the envelope then put it in her bag for work.

After she got to work the next day…and found that there—oh so conveniently—wasn't a case, she decided to go to the doctor's lounge and get some coffee before she went and did her clinic hours. As she left the lounge, she saw Cameron in the hallway.

She did her best not to flush pink when she looked at the older doctor, "Cameron." She gave the blonde a closed mouth smile.

"Oh, hi Thirteen." She smiled and made her way into the lounge. _Jesus, why am I embarrassed? It's not like she knows what I did last night..and it's not like she's interested or has a say in what I did last night…which I wish it was her and not Harley and Gaby..mmm, Harley and Gaby… Maybe I don't wish it was Remy instead of a threesome..or maybe I do—GAHHHAH! Why do I have to be in like with her? Why Thirteen? Just…breath Allison. Don't think about it…any of it._

Thirteen lingered a moment or two outside the door before she dipped her hand in the pocket of her coat and felt the envelope. She quickly made her way into the blonde's office and set the note on her desk…on the keyboard so there was no way she would miss it. Then she had a thought as she made her way to the clinic.

She went to the security room. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" A voice said from inside.

"Hey, who all works this room during Dr. Cameron's shifts?" Thirteen asked as she entered.

"How the hell should I know?" He asked.

"Have you seen Dr. Cameron?" Remy asked as though it should be obvious.

The guard was silent for a moment, "Me and Carl." He gestured to the man sitting next to him.

"You and Carl, that's it?" She asked.

"Mhmm." He nodded.

"Alright, if doctor Cameron comes in here, and asks to see the tapes to and from her office, don't let her see them." She gave them both $100.

They looked down and back up to her, "We wouldn't legally be allowed to do that anyways." Carl said.

"Yes, but I'm sure she can be quite persuasive…" Remy still tried to give them the money.

"Alright, suppose she does come in here and asks to see the tapes…what is on them that you don't want her to see?" He asked.

Remy looked at his nametag, not hearing his name before, "Well, Daren, I'm trying to be all secret admirer and if she sees the people that went in her office from the hallway camera, my cover will be blown…" Remy sighed, "I know, I know, your ears are burning with the hospital's latest gossip…if I add fifty to each will you not spread it around? The last thing I need is rumors about us when there isn't even a possible us."

Daren looked at Carl and back to her, "You got a deal." He shook her hand and took the $300 from her…good thing she went to the bank before work…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron finished her coffee in the lounge and made her way back to her office. She needed to at least start on paperwork while there was a lull. She got back to her office and saw a letter, _Oh fancy!_ She thought as she skipped over to it, _Woah! No…should not skip when I can't hardly walk..thank you Harley and Gaby._ She blushed again just thinking about her nightly adventure, then shook out of her thoughts and opened the envelope. She read the letter.

_Dr. Allison Cameron,_

_I always knew I knew your secret…I never thought I would have proof or enough balls to actually do anything about it… But now that I do have proof, I guess I have the kahunas… I'll give you more and more clues about who I am and your secret with each letter._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What the fuck?" Cameron said this out loud. _Who the hell knows my secret…and which one are we talking about? This is the worst and creepiest of all admirers…_

**AN: Hope you liked it! I will try to update this one as frequently as possible…you know..assuming you like it..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello ladies (in my Old Spice Guy voice), I hope you are doing well. I have a plan for this one..well…kind of a plan…let's see how well I actually stick to it… Before I do that I would like to point out my own mistake. I wrote that Cameron had the day off and then was at work…Whoopsie! My bad! I didn't mean to write that she had the day off…So, now that that's out of the way, let's get back to the story…**

It had been a week with no awkward creeper letter, so Allison thought she was in the clear and it was a fluke or some stupid House prank that he forgot about. She went to get coffee in the doctor's lounge and passed Thirteen—as per usual at this point on her way.

When she came back to her office another letter was on her keyboard just like last time.

"Oh fuck." She breathed out. Her jaw was firmly shoved to one side of her mouth while she thought about her next move. The only logical move was to read the letter and hope that her stalk-mirer was a little less…everything.

_Dr. Allison Cameron,_

_I thought I would be able to hold out longer than this, but I have to tell you what I know now…I can keep my identity a secret until I'm more comfortable—_

"Until you're more comfortable? Fuck me." She said as she continued reading.

_I understand that I might be coming off a creeper, and my lady fair, that is sooo not what I want…I just…well, I'll talk about that later. On to your secret. You, my lady fair, are into women—_

"Well…no shit Sherlock, I don't keep who I am under lock and key…just away from House…" Cameron looked up, wondering if it was House…it wouldn't be the first time he's fucked with her head. But…for some reason, she just wasn't getting a 'House' vibe from this.

_I saw you at the bar last week…and again last night. I have to say, I was rather impressed with your first performance that I didn't think you'd be able to top it..what with leaving the bar with two other women to fuck them in what I can only imagine to be the ultimate of threesomes… __My panties were soaked when I watched you dance__. Shit! I did not mean to write that and I have no white out…I apologize for that..if you can read it. I just… You intrigued me before, but now that I know what I know. Now that I know that you __LOVE WOMEN!__ You turn me on so much more…and I don't just mean physically, but emotionally…mentally as well._

_Well, I think I've written too much,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What the fuck!" Allison was bug-eyed, "she saw me leave with Harley and Gaby and she saw there last night as well?" _Who said it was a she? _She thought to herself, "That's a valid question except that it is a lesbian bar…a dude could potentially stand out…" _Yes, but there are such things a butches and anyone is welcome.. _"Fuck…" She soon lost herself in thought.

Then a thought slapped her in the face. She got up from her office desk and threw the door open. She took a step into the hall and looked up. She smirked and crossed her arms. She had a security guard to see.

She knocked on the door to the security room. "Come in!" a voice called.

"Hi, I'm sure you have no idea who I am, but I'm doctor Cameron." Allison came into the room and introduced herself.

"Oh we know who you are. You run the ER. I'm Carl. This is Daren." Daren waved at her and she smiled back, "What cane we do for you Dr. Cameron."

"Um, I was wondering if I could look at the tape to my office door from just a little while ago…"

"Oh yeah… No, we can't do that. We can't let you watch them legally." Daren said then ran the tip of his thumb over the tip his index and middle fingers in an, 'but you can pay us' kind of way.

Cameron gave Carl a look then stared at Daren—who was still trying to tell her what he couldn't say..legally, "Are you suggesting I pay you?" She asked.

"No, that would be bribery…" Daren said while nodding his head up and down.

It finally clicked, "Someone already paid you to keep your mouths shut." She grinned.

"And! Legally we aren't allowed to show you the tapes." Car said.

"Are you allowed to tell me who paid you and who has been putting letters on my desk?" She asked.

Carl opened his mouth then closed it.

"What did she pay you?" Cameron asked.

"She paid us $150 each." Daren said.

Carl turned and hit him, "You are so stupid! She didn't know it was a woman!" He yelled at Daren.

Allison stopped the bickering before it even got a chance to move past that, "Hey! Alright! Okay…I'll give you $200 if you swear that you won't tell her I came here…and you tell me who it was." She stuck her hand out for a shake.

Daren stood and reached over Carl, "Dr. Hadley." He looked at Carl who was looking back at him like he was the dumbest person in the world, "What? She's a pretty girl…I can't keep a secret from a pretty girl…especially when she's paying me money." He tried to wink all sexy like, but it made Allison throw up a little in her mouth.

But, she was too excited to have the information, "Thank you." She smirked at him. "Carl? You're a commendable security guard. Daren?..." She thought about it, "You should work on it, but you gave me the information I needed." She smiled, "Here's the money." She put $200 on the desk.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, woah!" Daren stood up. "Where's the rest? We agreed $200 each!"

"No…I said I'd give you..which is the plural of you $200….the 'all' or 'both' after was implied. And I never said 'each'." She said as she walked to the door again.

"You are such an idiot." Carl said to Daren again as Cameron left.

Cameron went back to her office and thought about the letter. She re-read it again a couple times. "She was there last night?" She tried to place her somewhere.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison didn't know when she turned into this party girl…it had just been too terribly long since the last time she went to party…aside from last week…that last week was like the first shot of a really illegal, highly additive drug. That drug though was beautiful women…who could resist? Not she..

She ordered her mojito and scoped the place out. The bartender came right up with her drink and she winked and tipped her for her prompt service. She flirted with the sexy woman a little bit longer before the bartender got taken away and she turned to the crowd once more. A blonde, hazel-eyed beauty caught her eye.

She played her game…caught the girl in her web, and spun her up. She turned slightly to set her drink down as the woman walked over to her. "I'm Halle." She said.

"You're British." Cameron raised her brows.

"Yes I am." She put her hands on either side of her on the bar behind Cameron. "You're American."

"I'm Cameron." Cameron said.

"Yes you are. Is that what people have to do in order to get your name? Guess what country you're from?" The British blonde asked.

Allison shook her head. "No…not unless they are hot, British and named Halle."

"Oh, lucky me." Halle leaned into Cameron a bit more.

Cameron smirked and pulled from her before the Brit could press their lips to one another. "Let's dance." She said.

"Let's get out of here." Halle retorted.

Cameron looked to the side for a moment, a smirk already beginning to grace her features, "Okay." She grinned.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Well there's no fuckin' way I can pick her out of that crowd…even if I tried…" Allison said to herself once more.

Allison then began to fixate on the fact that it was Thirteen that was sending her these letters. She couldn't get over that the woman she wanted most in the world wanted her too. This made her grin like a giddy schoolgirl. She wanted to just go seduce Thirteen right then…but she was also just curious to see what would happen…

**AN: Hope you liked it! Tell if you did by reviewing! It makes me more confident in my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alrighty. Here is the next installment. I hope you all are enjoying this…I'm having a lot of fun making Cameron a strong lesbian and Thirteen all awkward and a little creepy!**

It was exactly one week again before the next letter came. Allison was exhausted. She hadn't slept in about three days—just catnaps here and there. One thing just piled after another…much like the eight-car pile up she dealt with the day before.

Her scrubs smelled, her eyes were barely staying open and all she wanted to do was go home, take a shower and sleep. She looked at the clock. It read 3:45. _Just one more hour._ She thought as she went to get some coffee from the cafeteria. Had she been just a little more aware—she was still competent to do whatever she needed to do, she just didn't have her Thirteen senses in check—she would have noticed a certain brunette slip passed her and dart towards the ER.

She got her caffeine and it took effect almost immediately. She walked back to her office to finish the exhausting day off with some paper work. When she walked into her office, she saw he next letter. She cocked her head and smirked, leaning against her door as it closed. "Oh Thirteen…" She said with a grin.

_Dr. Allison Cameron,_

_Is it bad that I feel like a crush-struck teenager when I write your name? I have no clues for you this week. I just want to tell you how absolutely beautiful you are. I know, I know… You're thinking you're not because of all the shit you've had to deal with this week. You think you're not because you're hair isn't perfectly quaffed and you have sleep bags under your eyes, and you don't smell the greatest right now…_

_I should get to the point before I piss you off even more. The point is that despite the fact that I KNOW you don't feel pretty, you are oh-so-pretty. Like every time I see you, you are more beautiful… Your smile is always bright, and your eyes…your ever changing eyes. Sometimes they're hazel, sometimes they're blue, and sometimes they're grey. Each and every color makes my heart beat faster. Each time you glance at me I feel like my heart will beat out of my chest. I'm surprised you don't know who I am—I mean, I've gone to great measures to make sure you don't…and I know you've tried to find out, I've been speaking with my friends in Security—but I am genuinely surprised you haven't figured it out yet just by our subtle encounters… I'm sure I seem a little awkward…_

_Well, I'm rambling, which is something I tend to do when I am alone with my thoughts…I guess I did give you a clue..a not very helpful clue, but it's something._

_Goodbye my Briar Rose,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Allison grinned to herself as she finished the letter, _She is just…so awkwardly cute now...not creepy. _ She looked around for a moment, _and she thinks I'm pretty when I don't…that's a plus._ Allison stayed with her thoughts and when she finally looked at a clock, she saw that it was quitting time. She grabbed her letter and her coat and purse. She pulled the keys from it as she walked out of her office. She locked up and headed for her car.

She felt a stare on her…she knew who it had to be. _Just act as normal as possible._ She turned around and found Thirteen glancing at her as she opened the front door of the hospital. Cameron decided to wait on her…it's something she would _normally_ do anyways.

"Hi Thirteen." The blonde said as she pulled her coat a little tighter.

"Cameron." She nodded a closed mouth smile.

_She should act on the side…she's phenomenal._ Cameron thought as she took in Thirteen's allusive demeanor. "How are you?" she asked as they began walking to the parking lot.

"I'm alright." Thirteen looked at her, "Probably better than you…I heard what all the ER had to deal with. I would have come and helped, but House threatened our jobs…and we had a patient."

"Is your patient alive?" Cameron asked playfully. Thirteen shot her a look, "What? I know what it's like to work for him. You get a patient. Everyone puts in their ideas. He tells you narrow it to one. You do, you're wrong. You go back again. Someone is sure it's their idea. You give that treatment, you are wrong once more, then House usually, very rarely someone else gets the epiphany and BAM! You've solved the case…generally. So my question is, is the patient alive enough to endure treatment?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes, "Yes. I actually had the epiphany, thank you." Thirteen spoke arrogantly.

"Oh, well. Congratulations!" Allison said sarcastically.

Thirteen smirked, "Do you miss it?" She asked. "Working for House?"

"Sometimes. But I'm happy where I am. I do wish I could wear something besides scrubs to work though…" She grinned, "These aren't very flattering."

_Oh you'd be surprised, Dr. Cameron._ Thirteen thought as she took the blonde in, "Man, I would think you have it made…you get to be comfortable all the time! You don't have to worry the night before if something is ever appropriate or not." Thirteen gave her an upside.

Allison smirked and stopped walking, causing Thirteen to stop as well, "This is my car." She provided before continuing. "Yeah, I guess I got that working on my side…I would hate to be inappropriate at work." There was slight sarcasm as she remembered some of the many inappropriate things she had done.

"You make me feel like you're not the angel everyone says you are…" All Thirteen could think of at this moment was Allison smashed between those two lesbians when she saw her at the bar for the first time.

Allison bit her lip. She could practically read Thirteen's thoughts, "You'd be surprised." She raised her brows and turned to her car door and inserted the key.

Thirteen raised her perfectly pointed brows as well, "Well Dr. Cameron…" she was at a loss for words.

"Hey, I didn't ask for my reputation..it's just the one I have." She shrugged, and looked at the brunette for a moment before she spoke again, "Just like I'm sure you didn't ask for your reputation of being a bar-hopping, mainly-girl-fucking, drug-taking bisexual that's a mini-House…"

Thirteen laughed once, "Ha! Well…the latex gloves come off and the claws come out…them is fightin' words Dr. Cameron…"

Cameron laughed, "No! No, I was just saying that we aren't always our reputations…" She decided to throw Thirteen a curve ball, "Like…I'm sure that my reputation is also that I'm straight." Cameron gave her a look, "I'm not. Despite my late husband and Chase, I consider myself a lesbian." She shrugged. Thirteen's jaw dropped. "Don't act so surprised that you aren't the only woman that loves women." Cameron grinned.

Thirteen shook her head, "So…" she coughed a couple times. _I cannot believe she just said that to me like it was nothing! I cannot believe that she just…oh my God she knows. Act cool Thirteen! Don't let her know you know she knows…this is turning into the greatest 'Friends' episode ever._ "So what's your type?" Thirteen asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" She shrugged, "I really love mysterious women…at least I want to figure them out then they just be my cuddle bugs and really just my other half…I don't know, it's hard to describe what you want from a relationship with a woman. I mean, it's been soooo long since my last relationship. Right now, I love to just go to a bar and pick my fly." She grinned.

"Pick your fly?" Thirteen asked.

"Yeah…don't worry about it. It's getting old fast. I think I will always be a relationship girl…at least a re-lay-me-ship girl…" She paused, "I've said too much. I'm sorry. This is what happens when I'm exhausted…I should go." She turned and got in her car, "Bye Thirteen."

"Bye Cameron." Thirteen walked on to her car. _Jesus she gets more delicious with each encounter._

Cameron went home and pondered if Thirteen knew that she knew that it was Thirteen sending her the notes. She didn't spend too much time on the matter. Really just ten minutes as she took a shower and passed out in her bed.

Thirteen went home and pondered everything…_EVERYTHING_. She was just so confused.

She had to right it all down on a piece of paper. _Cameron said that she's getting tired of picking up floozies in bars. She said that she's a relationship girl…or a fuck buddy girl…she had her own colorful word for that. _Thirteen grinned, "re-lay-me-ship." She said quietly.

_She knows that it's me sending her the letters. Why didn't she just say so? _ The brunette rolled her eyes, "Because it's Cameron and she wants everyone to have their fun. She's too nice to say, 'Hey, you idiot. Stop sending me notes.'…Maybe she likes them…" _I could do that for her…I could do small things for her she likes._

Thirteen continued this almost conversation like train of thought for a while. "But what should I do?" She asked herself, _I mean. I am not a relationship girl…but I think I could be with her. But I'd just fuck it up. That's what I always do…FUCK! Why is this so confusing? I mean…I've never pursued any relationship I've ever had. But I think I might be able to…What the fuck am I doing?_

Thirteen had no idea what to do. She almost wanted Cameron to tell her what to do. But she couldn't do that…she would just play along with whatever Cameron was doing for now.

~0~0~

Cameron had the next day off, _Thank the Lord that I don't necessarily believe in._ She slept until noon or so the next day. She got 18 hours of sleep. She felt like the laziest person in the world, but her bed was soooo damn comfy. Then nature called…then her stomach did. So she was up and lazing around on her couch as she ate some homemade pizza. She loved it when she did this for herself…she had grub for the whole week or so…_delightful!_

As she channel surfed she stopped on Cartoon Network, _Fairly Oddparents…alright._ She thought. She watched the show every so often when she baby sat the kids next door…back when they needed sitting. It was actually pretty funny—there were adult jokes thrown in that children wouldn't get. She didn't really pay attention though. She thought about Thirteen.

_What to do? What to do? She's just so awkward and adorable in her notes. And she's so cool around me in person…how can I get her to show me who she really is?_ She laughed at the next thought in her head, _I could surprise her in my office…go all Mrs. Robinson on her ass…and everywhere else—God! I need to stop._ She reconsidered her thought on the basic level, _Oh my God that's it! She always goes to my office when I go get coffee._ She settled into her couch a bit further…more like sunk into her couch a bit further, and began planning how she was going to go about it.

**AN: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I'll be sure to put the next one up as fast as possible assuming that I get the same response for this one…like I've said many times…reviews motivate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I actually have the next two letters in this one….Then, I will have two or three chapters max after! Hope you like this one!**

Allison had pondered it all morning. Today was the day of the next letter. She didn't want to spoil Remy's fun quite yet, but she knew that she was going to do it soon. She walked up to the doctor's lounge as per usual to get some caffeine. She passed Thirteen—_Right on schedule—_and waved, "Hey Thirteen." She said as she passed.

"Hey Cameron." Thirteen was going to continue on, but…

Allison had to do something to change the plan a little, "You know?" Allison stopped and turned around, "We should hang out sometime…" She gave the brunette a look, "Like go get a drink or something. It just seems wrong to just be each other's 'Hey' girls and maybe talk on the way out…" Allison crossed her arms.

Thirteen stared at her, "That would be very, very nice." _OH FUCK! I just said that like Chandler in 'The One When Everyone Finds Out'…I swear if she watches 'Friends' she's gonna know, that I know, that she knows that it was me! Shit fuck mother suck! Keep it cool!_ Thirteen kept her composure the whole time too!

Allison eyed her, _She kinda sounded like Chandler in 'The One When Everyone Finds Out'…I wonder if she watches 'Friends'…_ she thought before she continued, "Alright…Well, I still have your number from that time I was asked to watch over House as well for Cuddy, and mine's the same too…Assuming you still have it?" She asked.

Remy nodded, "Yuh huh."

Allison laughed, "Alright. Well, I'll see ya around."

Remy nodded again then turned and walked away…to the ER head's office.

Allison smirked in accomplishment before entering the lounge. She took her time, letting the brunette have plenty of time to get in and out before she went back to her office. When she got there, she saw her next letter.

_Dr. Allison Cameron,_

_You never cease to throw me off course. You never cease to amaze me. I think that that's the main reason I am so unbelievably attracted to you… I mean, as I've already told you, and as I'm sure you knew prior, you are beautiful… But the thing with you is that you are both beautiful and brilliant. You're not 'Beauty and Brains' you're 'Beauty and Brilliance'—there's a difference._

_That difference is that with brains, yes you're smart. Sure, more and more beautiful women are proving stereotypes wrong each day, but that's just not you. See… You are bright, brainy, beautiful—and I've run out of B words so no more alliteration—witty, sarcastic, surprising… See, you exceed just being smart. You exceed at everything, and the best part is you don't mean to for most of that list—I mean, who would work at being smart, but all the other stuff?...That's au natural. That's just you. That's what truly amazes me about you…just…you. You are brilliance..beautiful brilliance. I won't lie to you, ever since our last couple conversations, I have not been able to stop thinking about you… Well actually since I saw you the night I saw you at the bar I have not been able to stop thinking about you, but I haven't tried to stop since the talking._

_I guess the essence of this letter is just telling you that you have me wrapped around you pinkie finger…_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Allison was grinning ear to ear…who wouldn't be after being gushed over like that? She didn't even think as she answered her phone, "Hello?" She rolled her eyes at herself for not checking the number, "Hi mom…Yes, we are still on for ThanksChristmas." Allison and her family the past few years hadn't been able to celebrate Thanksgiving on Thanksgiving. The whole Thursday thing didn't really work for them or her. They always tried to get together the first weekend of December…that way they were able to celebrate Thanksgiving AND Christmas..hence ThanksChristmas. "Why wouldn't we be?...Well, I made sure to not be on call, so there's no reason I wouldn—Alright…OKAY Mom I will! No worries. Tell Daddy 'Hi' for me. Okay." She rolled her eyes, "Okay. Bye mom." She hung up, "I need a fuckin' drink." She shook her head.

The rest of the week came and went and soon it was letter day. Remy was still in this confused state she had been in since she saw Allison at the bar. She knew she wanted her. She knew she wanted her for more than just one night, but she didn't know if she could give the blonde a relationship.

Allison had pondered it too. She knew she wanted Remy. And she knew she definitely wanted her for more than just one night..that would just be a crying shame if she only had her for one night after all of this. She knew that the brunette wanted her for more than one night as well. If she were honest with herself, she would just admit that she wanted a relationship…and she knew that Thirteen wanted one too. She knew that she was going to have to be quick on her feet today, both physically and mentally. She was going to have to stay three steps ahead of Thirteen.

Allison went upstairs towards the doctor's lounge. She saw Thirteen, "Hey Thirteen."

"Hey Cameron." Thirteen smiled and continued on.

Allison didn't stop her…her nerves were too on edge to have a conversation yet. Once she was absolutely positive Thirteen wasn't going to turn around, she darted towards the stairs. She was jumping down them almost four stairs at a time. She was impressed with how fast and coordinated she was as she ran. She got back to her office with a couple minutes to spare. She hurried to her desk and turned the chair around to Thirteen wouldn't notice her right off the bat.

She heard the doorknob wiggle. She heard the door open. She smirked—_Man! All I need is a bunny to be stroking as I turn around._ She grinned at this thought. Then she turned around as she her the shuffling towards her desk.

Remy's eyes bug out and her jaw drops a little, _Busted!_ She thought as she tried to remember how to speak…and as she tried to think of a good lie, "Cameron…I was just..asked to put this on your desk."

"Now, now Remy," Allison liked that name rolling off her tongue, "you and I both know that's not true." She stood up, walking casually to shut and lock the door then turn back to the brunette doctor, "By the way…next time you try to seduce a woman, don't stalk her ass no matter how innocent you are trying to be…It's freaky. You also don't start Secret Admirer letters with, 'I know who you really are'…also freaky." She had walked up to Remy and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Then, as she finished speaking, she looked down, took the note in Thirteen's hands and opened it.

She read the note…

_Dr. Allison Cameron,_

_Working on Thanksgiving? I assume you're spending the holiday alone…_

_Look, we both know you know who I am. Meet me at my place at 8. We'll have a date, and not have to piss people off at restaurants that have to work on this the day we give thanks.._

_Yes, I'm still going to sign in this way.._

_Your Secret Admirer_

The blonde looked up to Remy and touched her face, "I'll be there." She let her hand run all the way down between the brunette's breasts and to her hip. She winked before walking back to her chair.

"Yeah?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. I want to get to know you." Allison said.

"But you already know me, kind of…" Remy looked at her then away then at the blonde once more.

"Not intimately…" Allison looked up again. She gave the younger doctor a smile as if she were greeting her instead of making Remy's knees turn to jell-O. "That is what you wanted right? Me in your bed…Thirteen…you know what you look like..all you had to do was ask." She shrugged.

"But you were straight…" Remy pointed at her.

Allison looked to the side as if trying to remember, "I've been a lot of things in my life…straight? Yeah, that was _never_ one of those things…" She clasped her hands and rested them on top of her desk. She looked off to the side, "Do you not remember two weeks ago? I told you straight—" She couldn't help laughing at her word choice, "Pardon the pun, but I told you straight that I was a lesbian…"

"Yeah—well!...Yeah, I do…" Remy looked down.

"So…you didn't and don't know who I really am…you just know I like women…Which is something I've known since I was your name." Remy looked completely confused, "Thirteen?" The blonde winked at her. She grinned, "Yeah…" Allison cocked her head to the side to size up Thirteen and to get the hair from her eyes. "I'm gonna give you two options here, Thirteen. Remy..if you don't mind I call you that."

Remy shook her head, "Not at all…"

"Now Remy, we can either have just a physical relationship in which I use you for sex, and aside from surgery or your patient dying or about to die, you are at my beck and call, be it here in the hospital or anywhere else…"

Allison paused for a moment, "Or." She paused again, "You can try this whole seducing me thing again, not stalk me, and actually court me in which the end result will be what I've already said plus emotions. It will be a real relationship, something that has scarred you for one reason or another and something I'm willing to be patient and work at if you are willing to try. And believe me when you do try, I'll change your life for the better." Allison leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers behind her head.

Remy eyed her, "You're a rather cocky bitch, you know that?" Remy stated with no malice..just as an observation.

"A cocky bitch…" Allison looked up as she leaned forward before, "That's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one." She looked to the side with a slight grin as she stood up, "My offer is running out. Pick one or the other by the time I get to that door or it's off the table and I'll pretend like this never happened." Allison walked to the door.

As Allison reached for the lock and the handle, Remy spoke, "I want the relationship. I'll probably fuck it up, but you intrigue me too much for just sex…so…I pick the relationship."

"This means no sleeping with other women." Allison raised her brows in warning, letting her hand rest on the doorknob and leaning against the door. "Or men."

"Oh, now you tell me." Remy said sarcastically. "No, I know…I still choose relationship…" She cocked her head and studied the blonde.

"Okay…what time do you get off work?" Allison asked as Remy walked towards her.

"7." Remy stopped a mere six inches in front of the blonde, trying to gain the upper hand for once in this entire conversation, but not getting it in the least.

"I'll be at your place at 7:30 then instead of 8." Allison said.

"For what?" Remy was still very close to Allison.

"I don't really have another phrase than, 'To get you into bed'…" Allison shrugged.

"But I picked relationship…" This woman was very confusing to Remy…she liked that.

"I know, but we both know that you just want sex and conversations…you don't want dates or anything…so that's what our relationship will be…sex and conversations in the comfort of our homes…and here." Remy looked shocked, "I'm not here to complicate your life, Remy." Allison said her first name again. "It's complicated enough, don't you think?"

Remy didn't respond to her last words. "I want to take you out." Those were not the words she or Allison thought she was going to say. But Remy decided to roll with it, "Yeah…I want to take you on a date…we'll see where the night takes us…" Remy realized it was still Thanksgiving, "Well, take you to my house for tonight for Thanksgiving, but tomorrow, I want to take you on a date." She said with finality. She leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Just be at my place at 8…and take a cab, I'll take you back to your place whenever you want to leave." She winked as she opened the door and left…finally gaining the upper hand.

Allison stood there with her hand on her hips, _What the hell just happened?...Did she just win? She did. What a sneaky little ho…_ Allison smirked, _My sneaky little ho now._ She thought as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

**AN: Well, hope you enjoyed it! OH! And completely unrelated aside from the lovely Jennifer Morrison, anyone watch the AMAs? I thought it was really funny that her and Matthew Morrison presented…and then when J-Lo won, there were two Jennifers on the stage and two Morrisons on the stage…I won't lie…it blew my mind a little bit—that could be because I haven't slept well in like a month, but who knows? Anyways…tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alrighty! I'm hoping this will be the one I get the most reviews on…I have this one, one more then the wrap up chapter…please, please, REVIEW! You can't see me, but I am down on my knees BEGGING! We all know that the way people decide to read completed fics is by the number of reviews… I would like more and more people to read this one PLEASE! But…life is full of choices, not obligations, so it is your choice….Now, on with the story!**

Allison didn't quite know what to wear… _I mean…we are spending Thanksgiving dinner together…Do I wear something Thanksgivingy or something datey?_

She finally settled on both… She wore her new Victoria's Secret sweater dress…the one with the design that could give Bill Cosby a run for his money, but with the sex appeal of…well, he sex appeal of Victoria and her not so secret, Secret. She was also sure to wear some of Victoria's lingerie…_You never know...Might need to look sexy tonight…_ and she wore a pair of heals that matched her dress. She wore her hair down and curled it at the end…she looked good for a casual date. She smirked in the mirror before she left. She grabbed a bottle of wine she was keeping for a special occasion…or an emotional emergency then headed towards the brunette's apartment.

Remy didn't know what to wear…but…she had more pressing matters at hand. She had to cook an entire meal for the two of them. She wanted it to be Thanksgivingy, but not too Thanksgivingy. She did the dressing, but instead of turkey she bought a roasted chicken. She also made one of her favorite Thanksgiving dishes growing up: Pretzel Jell-O Salad. It was just strawberry Jell-O with strawberries in it, then a layer of whipping cream then a layer of crunched pretzels…it was soooo good.

As she cooked, she took out her card table to her living room. She didn't think that the kitchen was very romantic, and she knew she could get the living room just so. She put on some music and played it softly as she covered the table with a brown tablecloth and set it. She had some random Thanksgiving decorations and set out a pumpkin candle with a cornucopia—with random stuff glued in and a couple small plastic pumpkins surrounding it. She let the candle and got the table ready.

All of that was done… now she needed to think of what to wear. She was already wearing her skinny jeans that made her ass look extra good, so she was staying in those. She had her old school grey and brown suspenders that only had one clip in the back on..she was keeping those as well. She searched her closet quickly; Camer—_Allison_ was due any minute. She cocked her head when she saw burgundy, then realized it was her button-up. _Yes._ She decided.

She heard a knock at the door just as she was tucking in her shirt. She grabbed her grey, no lace converse and pulled them on real quick….She didn't know why, she just felt like for their first date—be it casual or not she felt the need to wear shoes…at least right now…

She both walked and ran to the door—didn't want to seem to eager, so she took a couple calming breaths before she answered the door.

"Holy fuck." She said with her jaw dropped.

Cameron raised her brows and both grinned and smirked, "Is that how you greet guests?" She asked as she pushed the younger doctor into the apartment and gave her the wine.

Thirteen gathered herself, "Only when their names are Dr. Allison Cameron." She replied as she stared at all of Allison's curves…specially the top two as they peaked from the confines of the sweater dress.

Cameron was still grinning, "Yeah? I'm glad the dress is working for you as much as it's working for me. I've been needing an occasion to wear it…" She glanced around as she mumbled the next part, "Lord know what will happen when I wear it on ThanksChristmas…" She rolled her eyes as she stepped into the loft more. "Wow!" She said as she looked around—actually looking this time. "This is so…you." She said.

"Yeah? I get that a lot." Thirteen shrugged. She took a breath to continue, but stopped when she saw Cameron's face.

Cameron was staring at the set up. She was looking at the table like it was the sweetest, most precious thing in the entire world. She had her right hand over her heart and her left crossed under, holding the right up. Thirteen was getting ready to break the silence when the blonde finally moved.

Now, Cameron was in her heels still and she had a good couple inches on the brunette. She looked down into her eyes and wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck, under her hair. She held Thirteen's chin as she spoke, "You keep doing shit like this and you won't fuck this up, Boo." She said as she turned the brunette's lips to hers and kissed her hard. She had a point to make God damn it! And that point was that the brunette knew exactly what she was doing…at least she knew exactly what to do to get rewarded..

Remy pulled away first. Everything was just so unexpected. She kissed the blonde twice more before she decided that her voice wouldn't fail her, "Shall we eat?" She couldn't help the goofy grin that graced her face.

This made Allison grin as well, "Yes please." She nodded, and as if on cue, her stomach growled.

Remy set the bottle of wine on the table and went to the kitchen to grab the food, "Okay, I made…well, I kept the chicken warm, but I made the stuffing and the pretzel jell-o salad." Remy said as she brought the three dishes to the table like a pro. She set each thing down as she spoke.

Allison gave her an odd look, "Pretzel jell-o salad…" She looked at it and poked it with her fork, "Alright, I can dig it!" She grinned.

"Yeah…it was a family staple growing up…" She blushed slightly remembering just a little too late that this was something not a lot of people really knew about.

Allison took a bite, "Holy shit!" She said as she chewed.

"Right?" Remy was now confidant again.

Allison looked up from her meal a little later. They had been too busy eating to talk; the soft music in the background drowned out the silence though. She stared at the brunette studying her.

Remy finally looked up a song or so later, "What?" She asked like she had missed what the blonde said, "I was too busy basking in my food…"

"I didn't say a thing." Allison said. She tried to figure out what she wanted to say, "So…" She cocked her head, wanting to get the wording right, "Why did you do what you did?" She asked.

"Do what I did?" Remy was confused.

"Yeah…why did you do the letter thing…Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked.

"Would you have gone up to you after seeing what I saw?" Remy countered, "Woud you have gone up to you and say, 'Hey, guess what…I saw you lat night at the bar. You looked really fucking hot smashed between the other two lesbians. I guess you were really fucking hot in the literal sense seeing as I saw you leave with them to have sort of what I can only assume is a kinky threesome…'" Remy gave her a look and turned back to her plate.

Allison thought for a moment, "Well, I wouldn't have said it like that…" She grinned.

"Oh really?" Remy asked disbelieving, "…What would you have done?" She asked.

"Honestly? If it were someone I had been crushing on for a while…say you…" Allison stopped talking, waiting for Remy to look at her, "Yeah, I'd been crushing major by the way. So, I mean…if the table was turned and I was you…I think I would have thrown caution to the wind and ignored my instincts to stay away… I would have gone up to you and pulled you from Gaby and Harley…" She said.

Thirteen didn't comment on what the blonde would have done first, she went for the other part of the blonde's statement, "Oh, Gaby and Harley huh? You're on good terms with your fuck buddies."

Allison nodded grinning at the blow Remy had just given, "Now, now dear Remy…keep it on the high road." She smirked, "And no, I haven't seen or spoken to them since that night…that's just an experience that you would remember the other names of people…" She shrugged.

"Well, you would know…" Remy shot back teasingly.

Allison shook her head, "Don't tell me _you_ of all people have never had a threesome…"

Remy just shrugged.

"Well, well dear Remy Hadley…your reputation precedes you." Allison gave her a look, "I would think that you would have done it all." She sat back in her chair and stretched.

Remy breath caught in her throat as she watched this action. She regained herself and made sure she would speak regularly, "My reputation doesn't precede me."

"But you've never.." Allison waved her hand referring to the last bit of conversation.

"When did I say I had never been part of a threesome?" She asked.

Allison eyed her, trying to figure out her angle.

"Oh, yes…I've been part of a threesome…and I've done things that I'm not the most proud of and I won't discuss tonight because this is a date and there shouldn't be any talk of that sort of thing…" She got back on track. She stood up, grabbed the remote to the radio and turned it over to her ipod, then turned it up. She looked at Cameron and offered her hand.

Cameron took it and she grinned as she pulled the blonde into her arms. They listened as the song: 'Longing For' by the Ballas Hough Band began to play, "There is one thing I don't think I've ever done…or I've never done it well, or really wanted to try it and succeed at it…until you."

Allison gasped as she looked in Thirteen's eyes. She saw it there…that thing that she hadn't been so positive she saw before…that thing that told her Thirteen was going to be it. As she saw that look the words started.

Tell me what you think about

Maybe settling down.

I wanna know how you feel about

the words coming out of my mouth.

Everytime I look at you,

I figure it out.

What I wanted, what I needed,

My reason for breathing.

I remember the first time

That you and I met.

And the look in your eye

Was something that I could never forget.

When you're with me baby,

You never need to pretend.

Tell me what do you need,

I wanna be the reason you breathe.

Remy was just swaying with Allison. She didn't get handsy or anything..this dance wasn't about that. She was just trying to feel the blonde. She wanted to let her know what she was really trying to do.

The brunette spoke over the music, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. "You're different." She said. Allison gave her a quizzical look, "My real answer to your original question..why I didn't just tell you… You're different." She spoke softly. Almost in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Allison didn't quite understand.

"I mean, I've told you in my letters…you surprise me. You're beautiful. You're brilliant. You're loving. You're witty and funny. And most of all…" The brunette inhaled a ragged breath, "You make my heart go boomp, boomp, boomp. You make it race. You make me want you more and more with each passing second and you don't even know you're doing it. You make me want that thing I've never wanted. You make me want to give myself to you everyday. You make me want a relationship… No one.._no one._" She looked deep into the blonde's eyes, "Has ever done that to me. I am so very intrigued by you. To be completely blunt, I'm falling in love with you."

Allison was so overwhelmed her knees gave out. Remy caught her and sat her down, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Allison nodded, staring at the floor, "Yeah.." She had no voice, "Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. I just…was not expecting that." She pointed to where they had been dancing.

"I'm not an emotional person usually. I hide my feelings." Remy replied, "I don't think I can hide them from you." She said.

"So…you've never really had a relationship before..that you've trusted or wanted?" Allison was trying to get it all clear. Remy nodded. Allison tried to lighten the tone of the heavy conversation. She kept her face blank as she said this, "And you seeing me go home with two other women..well, three other women in all while you were stalking me made you come to that decision?"

Remy gave her and unsure look. She didn't know how to respond. She was hesitant as she spoke, "Well…" She looked at her, "Yeah."

Allison smirked, "Remy…" She took Thirteen's face in her hands, "I was just fucking with you."

"Oh…well, it was true.." She said as she unconsciously leaned into the blonde's hands.

Allison smirked, "Was the song?" She asked.

"What?"

"Was the song true? Did you pick it out for a reason, did you pick it out because you thought you'd get into my pants faster, or was it happenstance?" Allison looked at her.

"I picked it because it seemed to communicate everything I felt for you." She said.

"Good answer." Allison kissed her. _It is actually getting you into my pants faster than the song…_

Remy felt like she was coming home. The kiss took on a power of its own. It seemed to move with the new tempo of the music. 'Devastated' by the same band came on. Allison pushed Remy into the couch and sat astride her lap. Remy didn't know it, but she was humming along with the song.

Allison pulled from her, "Do you know you're humming?"

"Huh?" Remy looked up, drugged from the make-out session.

"You were humming…" She smirked.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized.

"No! I was just wondering if you knew you were doing it." Remy shook her head, "Who is this anyway?" She asked.

"The Ballas Hough Band—yes like from Dancing with the Stars, but their music is awesome."

Allison grinned and leaned into Remy. She went for her neck and bit it lightly then kissed and licked it, "You're right…it is rather good…you just have the CD on?" She asked.

"Well, in a random order…" Thirteen said as she tried to pull on the sleeves to Allison's dress..she didn't even realize she was doing it. "Usually the love song isn't followed by the dancey one…" She Zooey Deschanel danced all over the couch with Allison on top of her.

This made Allison cackle which made her laugh…which made Allison laugh some more, before she gathered herself and spoke, "HEY! If you wanted to do that, we could have gone to the club!" She said as she stood to resituate herself and kick her killer heels off.

"Ohh, if we were at the club, I would _not_ be dancing like that?" Remy said as she stood as well.

"Oh really?" Allison challenged her, "What would you be doing then."

Remy immediately pulled her into her body. They were facing the same direction and she made sure the blonde's ass was securely in place with her pelvis…she didn't know where this burst of energy came from, but she let it run its course. She wrapped her left arm around Allison's stomach and attached her lips to the blonde's cheek. She also went all 'Dirty Dancing' on her ass and threw Allison's right arm around their necks then let the backs of her fingers caress her as she brought her right hand down to her hip. She made it so they were grinding with the music.

"This." She said in a huffy whisper.

"Oh fuck…" It was all Allison said. It was all she could say. She turned and looked at Thirteen who was already staring back at her.

Allison hadn't really been in control of herself since she walked into the apartment and saw what Remy had done for her. So, she definitely was not thinking as she turned in Thirteen's arms and pulled her in for another mind-numbing kiss.

"Bedroom?" They both said it as the same time.

**AN: Okay..the next chapter will be their dirty deed and some more plot. Then the next chapter is the epilogue for sure! Hope you enjoyed it…I begged once! Don't make me beg again!...Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, here you all are…I'm still not getting very many reviews, but I appreciate the story and author alerts! That tells me I'm doing something right! I said last time that I will put some hanky panky in this one..no one seemed to complain, so…onward to the sex!**

Today was ThanksChristmas. A time honored tradition in the Cameron household since Allison went off to college. That was the same year her baby brother, James Daniel was born. James Daniel went by his middle name, but Allison liked to call him James Daniel..it was a thing. She didn't know why she did it, she just did.

Unfortunately for James Daniel, he had to deal with their parents in their older age. He for the past eighteen years got to listen to their mom, Judy bitch when Allison had to cancel for this or that reason, or Allison 'thinks' she's a lesbian.

And today Judy was bitching hard.

"I mean honestly, David! She's not even calling us to say she got called in now?" Judy was pacing their living room floor.

"Mom, she's a doctor. Maybe she's in some surgery right now and that's why she can't answer her phone or call us. Just give her another hour." Daniel interrupted before his father could say anything.

David looked at him a moment, then turned to his wife, "Listen to your son." He put his hands on her shoulders.

Judy walked over to her son, "When did you get so grown up? So smart?" She asked as she took his chin in her hand.

"Yesterday." Daniel replied sarcastically. He saw a look in his mother's eyes. "We're not going to wait another hour are we?"

"Of course we aren't." Judy's head steamed. "If she can't come to ThanksChristmas, then ThanksChristmas will go to her." She said resolutely, "Let's go."

Judy began to pack up all the food and told her husband and son to pack the present in the car and get ready.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Since Thanksgiving, Allison and Remy had already lost count on how many times they've made love. It seemed like that was all they did with the first week or so of their relationship.

Allison was perfectly all right with it! She was more than all right actually…she was in all the right places all the time.

_Like now she has her tongue doing that thing that gets me so—_ "OH FUCK! AL!" Remy exploded into an intense orgasm.

As she calmed she felt small kisses and nips at her nether lips and the inside of her thighs. "Allison…" The brunette sighed.

"Yes?"

Remy looked down. The response was muffled under Allison's covers. She lifted the sheets and comforter and looked in between her spread legs. She saw mussed hair and intense eyes.

"Can I come up now?"

"Yes. Baby, come up here." She said as she leaned on one elbow, the other arm held the blankets up.

Allison grinned and leapt from her spot between the brunette's legs and landed with her lips on her lover's.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Remy asked.

"That you get really pissy when I play like I'm not gonna give you a big 'O'?" Allison asked.

"That you'll be allowed to come up from under the covers when you finally, successfully do…" Remy turned them over so that she was on top. "How would you feel if I did that to you?"

"You have done it to me…" Allison gave her a look, daring Remy to challenge her.

"When?"

"Thursday night two nights ago, our Week-iversary." Allison crossed her arms.

"Bullshit." Remy scoffed. "When did I do that?"

"When we sixty-nined and you were—"

Remy came to sudden realization, "Oh my God! I did." She kissed Allison hard. "Let me make that up to you…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The three Cameron's were soon packed in the car and on their way to the eldest child's apartment.

"I don't know why we haven't done this before. Allison's place is plenty big enough to host the four of us…" Judy said as she took the key Allison gave her and unlocked the front door.

The one thing they did not expect when they walked inside was inside…sound. The three Cameron's thought that it would be quiet. Allison wouldn't have just left everything, including her TV on.

…Then they heard a certain kind of noise come from the bedroom down the hall.

"Oh sick!" Daniel covered his ears.

David and Judy looked at each other.

"Why couldn't we have waited another hour, Dear?" David asked. "You know this is just as traumatizing the other way around…it doesn't have to be the kid walking in on the parents…"

"Yeah, it could be the parents making the brother walk in on the sister! Frick!" He turned and walked to the farthest end of the apartment.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison smiled and kissed her brunette bombshell of a girlfriend before Remy went south.

Remy kissed down Allison's neck to her sternum, then down to her tummy. She tweaked either nipple with both hands as she bit the flesh of Allison's midriff.

"Hmm." Allison moaned, delighting in the feel.

Remy grinned when she heard her girlfriend. She kissed around her bite mark and licked it as well. Then she took her journey lower. She kissed down to her new favorite getaway: The pussy of one Allison Cameron. It was a glorious place filled of wonder and amazement. The things to do there never got boring and she particularly loved the thirst quenching aspect of it. The only downer of this magnificent place was that she eventually had to leave. But that didn't worry her because she has a season pass…she has the only season pass in existence right now, and the season is for forever…at least that's how she's hoping it will stay.

"Mm, Rem!"

Remy had moved passed Allison's clit, down further to her honey pot. She was tonguing with everything she had, and it was glorious for either party. Remy loved the taste of Allison and Allison obviously loved being tasted.

"Baby!" Allison dug her heals into the mattress. "Baby.. Baby." She huffed out.

Remy left the blonde's honey and moved back up to her clit. She hovered over the sensitive nub for a moment, just panting slightly. Once Allison started to squirm, she sucked with as much intensity as she could muster.

Allison exploded, "Oh! Baby!" Allison thrust in the air, and Remy was right with her. She never lost contact, "Baby!" Allison thrust twice more with Remy still attached, doing everything she could to give her girlfriend the highest high possible, "Baby!" She finally let her body fall on the mattress and Remy was still right along with her.

Remy giggled as she came back up from the covers. She kissed Allison's sternum again and up her neck, "I didn't realize I was the Selena to your Beiber." She smirked.

"Huh?" Allison looked at her.

"I mean, it makes sense…I'd be the brunette taller one and you'd be the blonde, shorter one…" Remy was going off in her own little world.

"Baby, I'm so confused right now…" Allison let her head drop on her pillow, "Mm, and sated, so I'll just let you ramble."

Remy held herself up as she settled between the blonde's legs. She let their foreheads press together as she spoke, "You realize that right before you came and during your cum your words were, 'Baby, baby, baby. Oh, baby, baby, baby?'"

Allison stared at her, "No they weren't."

"Yes huh." Remy nodded.

Allison thought again, "So I'm the Bieb's to your Selena? Yay! I get more girls than you!" Allison teased.

"Fuck that! I bet I get girls too!...I also have Taylor Swift! What do you have? Statutory?" Remy asked, teasing her back.

"Oh, now, now…let's not cross that line, Dear." The blonde said.

"Your right I'm sorry. We can talk about his mass following of women, but not his alleged baby…" Remy gave her a look.

Allison laughed, "I'm glad we're on the same page, Baby."

The two women looked at each other before the both started singing, "Baby, baby. OH! Baby, baby, baby. No!" The laughed and fell into a kiss.

Remy pushed herself up, "Baby, while you quenched my carnal thirst…for now, I'm thirsty for real. I'm gonna go get some water. You too?" She asked as she stood up and put her boy shorts and bra on.

"Me too!" Allison nodded.

Remy walked out into Allison's living room. She was frozen as soon as she looked up.

There was a woman and two men, one older the other younger, just sitting in the living room.

She turned bright red, especially after she recognized their faces from around Allison's apartment. She couldn't move for a moment as she realized, _I am standing in front of her entire intermediate family in nothing but a bra that's barely a bra and some boy shorts…Awesome._

She smiled at them and begin taking small, toddler sized steps back, "Heh, heh, heh…" She pointed behind her, "I'm just gonna…" She darted back to Allison's room.

Remy flew through the doorway and shut it as fast as possible. She sighed then grunted through her teeth, "Ooooh, nnnnnoooo!" She slid about halfway down the door as she said this. She then started pacing.

Allison was sitting up by now, watching her with confusion. Her head was cocked to the side, her brows were slightly furrowed, and her jaw was shoved to one side of her face.

"There's just no way…No way that just happened. I mean.." Remy huffed a breath out, "Come on, dude!" She looked up to the ceiling, "What did I do? Was it something in a past life maybe? Jesus!...is your son." She looked back down and chewed on her lip.

"You're religious?" Allison asked.

"Only in situations like this." Remy waved her hands around.

"Ohhhh, 'kay." Allison nodded like that explained it all…then she continued on to what she was really thinking, "Hey Rem?"

Remy looked at her, but continued pacing, "Huh?" She had big eyes…she looked a little crazed.

"What kind of situation is this?" Allison asked.

Remy stopped all movement. She kept staring at her new girlfriend. She took a step toward the bed as she pressed her hands together and brought them to her mouth as if she were going to pray. She looked down and sighed over her hands. Then she dropped them, looked to the side and spoke, "Now…I could be mistaken. I could be trippin' on some kind of natural high to where I'm hallucinating what's out there, but I'm pretty sure that I'm not…"

Allison looked concerned. She sat up on her knees and walked to the end of the bed, "What did you see out there?" She put her hands on Remy's arms and slid them to her hands.

"Well, I'm pretty sure—and I'm just going by the pictures you got lying around here, but I'm pretty sure that your family just saw me in my skivvies." She said.

"What? That's ridiculous why would my fam—ooooh!" Allison's eyes bugged. She jumped off her bed and went to her calendar. "Shit!"

When Allison didn't say anything, Remy 'pulled a Chandler'—she put her hands out to the side slightly and, with bugged eyes craned her neck forward, "Why would your family be here, Al?"

"ThanksChristmas…" Allison whispered out.

"Thanks-what now?" Remy stared at her.

Allison was now the one to pace."My family and I don't do Thanksgiving and Christmas. We combine the two holidays and have it on one day the first weekend of December every year. Today was supposed to be ThanksChristmas, and my mom is…crazy. I piss her off all the time and she probably told my dad and brother to get in the car because I hadn't shown up… She probably thought I was working…fuck!" She inhaled. She stared up at the brunette then took her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry!" She said.

Remy was smirking, "It's fine." She couldn't help the small giggle that came out.

"Are you laughing?" Allison pulled away from her.

"No." Remy snorted slightly and turned from her.

"Remy! Why are you laughing?" Allison was baffled.

"Well…I mean…it's kind of funny." She provided through her silent laughter. "I mean…you know?" she shrugged.

"No, I don't." Allison crossed her arms.

Remy sobered, "You are the first girl—person even—that I have ever given a damn about, so what does he do?" Remy gestured above her, "He brings your family to your house and has me walk out in my skivvies…"

Allison stared at her. She grinned and began laughing silently. She took Remy's face in her hand once more, "Who would have thought that you would look at the greener side of things?" She brought Remy's lips to her own and kissed her.

"Hey, I'm mysterious not pessimistic." Remy said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, "I can see where you get confused, the myst and the mist, but Al, one is spelled with a 'y' and the other with an 'i'…." Remy brought her lips to one side of her face.

Allison shook her head, then looked at the door, "Do you think if we just stayed in here that they would eventually go away?" She asked.

The both looked at the door and Remy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock, "Allison Marie!" A scolding voice sounded on the other side. "We know you're in there. Now, come out and bring your little friend with you."

Remy pursed her lips once more, "Guess not…" she said.

Allison smirked at the brunette before rolling her eyes, "Okay mom. We'll be out in a few minutes." She called.

"Allison, it's already been a few minutes…"

"Okay, well we could come out now, but neither of us has clothes on. Or we can put clothes on and come out…Your choice." Allison challenged the door.

"…Hurry up, please." Came the reply.

Remy looked at the door then at her girlfriend, "Well, I think I should leave once we get out there…You know..let you have your family time..?" Allison gave her a look, "That's not gonna happen is it?" She asked.

"Not unless you wanted this to be a fling that's been flung." Allison gave her a fake smile.

"Yes, Dear." She nodded and turned to get her clothes on.

"Mmmhmmhm" Allison laughed in her throat. She walked over to Remy who was getting her jeans and touched her back. The brunette stood up and turned to her, "You're such a good girlfriend!" Allison said to her like she would talk to a baby, "Yes." She pinched Remy's cheek…but not either of the ones on her face.

This made Remy jump a little, "Al!"

"What?" Allison asked with a shit-eating grin.

Remy grinned back and dove into the blonde's neck, "Of course I'm a good girlfriend…some might say I'm a good bitch eventually. But I'll just tell them to look at my owner." Remy spoke quietly. She began grinding on Allison's thigh, trying to seduce once more, already forgetting about the family outside.

"Oh, you are obviously still a puppy. I mean, humping my leg? Honestly Remy Hadley we have company!" Allison scolded and pushed the brunette away. Remy looked like a sad puppy when she did that, "Oh my little pup…I'll let you hump whatever you want when they leave, but right now, I need you to be good."

"Okay." Remy said excited, "You realize that all I heard was that I get to hump when they leave, right?" Remy turned to find Allison putting on her jeans, "It's just as sexy in reverse!"

Allison snorted, and turned around, "Get ready." She smiled when she gave her command.

"Right." Remy turned to her pants.

**AN: Okay…so I lied…but it's only because I didn't realize how long it was going to take to get to this point…I think this is my longest chapter and it's only half way there…hmm… Well, as always, I would like you to R&R, but that hasn't seemed to work for most of you…thanks to those who do! You keep me going! I will be posting the next chapter hopefully later today or within the next two days… but until then, I bid you adieu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I said I would get it up in this afternoon or in the next couple days, and by God I did!...I got it up tonight! That's really impressive, I think! I felt a joke about erections coming on, but I lost it…I figured the fact that I still mentioned it after the first sentence is kinda funny… Anyways…here you are!**

After a few more minutes of discussing nothing, Allison and Remy emerged from Allison's room.

Allison was in a white sweater that fell off one shoulder and jeans. Her hair looked fine after she ran her fingers through it. Remy was in her "Hold Me Closer Tony Danza" shirt and a pair of ripped…obviously she wasn't prepared for this moment; she was prepared for a night in with her lady..and no one else.

Allison's mother had been pacing behind Allison's couch. Her dad and brother were watching some football game. Judy hit David's shoulder when they came out, telling him to turn it off…David muted it.

"Allison, dear…" Judy didn't know what to say.

"I know..I'm sorry mom. I just completely forgot the date…it's all my fault. So, let's just have ThanksChristmas and that'll be that." Allison said as she walked over to her and hugged her. She then leaned down to her father and hugged him from behind the couch, "Hi Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"Baby girl." He said…he was still half invested in the game he was watching.

Allison moved around the couch to Daniel, "James Daniel!" She pulled him up and hugged him, "How's everything?" She asked.

"Oh you know." He said in a tone that told her that their mother was as crazy as usual around this time.

Allison smirked and walked back over to the awkwardly standing Remy, "Family, this is Remy. Remy…this is my family." She squeezed the brunette's hand. "That's Judy, my mom. David, my dad. And James Daniel, my brother."

David looked up from the screen, "Oh, I see you put some clothes on…Good choice." He kept his face blank as he sat forward, "Allison's mother is a bit of a prude, and she'd be jealous because she wouldn't have all the attention." He sat up quickly for an older man.

He was just out of reach from Judy, "DAVID!" She tried to hit him.

She kept an angry face as David laughed and walked over to Remy, "I'm just playing. It's nice to meet you." He said with a genuine, warm smile.

"Yes, he does that a lot…most of the time at my expense." Judy crossed her arms.

"Oh, now…" David growled slightly as he walked over to his wife, "I know where the lines are Dear. You've trained me well." He kissed her cheek, then turned to Allison and Remy, "If it wasn't for Judy here, I would still be a tramp…" He thought about his words, "Like the dog from the Disney movie…she's my Lady."

Allison and Remy looked at each other. Both thought about their earlier conversation…Allison was a little disgusted…because they were _her_ parents, but Remy thought it to be a good sign.

Daniel gave his parents a look, then stood up, "You can just call me Daniel..she's the only one that uses my real first name." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake.

Remy took it, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind…you can call me Thirteen or Remy or Hey You…I'll pretty much answer to anything…" Remy said.

"Thirteen?" Judy asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, it's what everyone calls me…" She shrugged, "Nickname from when I first started at PPTH."

"Oh, was that your number? Allison told us about House's antics when he was weeding all of you out." Judy smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Remy nodded. "Turns out, 13 is a pretty lucky number…" She shrugged and sat down on the one seater she was standing next to. Allison sat on the arm rest and propped her elbow against the back of it to hold herself up.

Judy laughed a small laugh…it was almost exactly like Allison's, "Because you got the job?"

"Well, more than that, I got the girl…" She looked up and over at Allison and grinned as she placed her hand on her thigh. Allison gave her a bashful look as she placed her hands on top of her girlfriend's.

"Yes, well…" Judy looked away. "Let's get on with it. Remy, will you be joining us?"

"Uhh," Remy looked at Allison, making sure that the blonde wanted her to stay, "Yes. I am." She nodded.

"Alright," Judy stood up, "Allison will you come with me and help me with the food?" It sounded like a question, but it was a command.

"Yeah, mom." Allison sounded a little timid, but went with her mother anyways.

"I can help too." Remy started to stand.

Remy felt like she couldn't move when Judy held her handout and said, "No, dear…you stay. It's fine." Judy smiled at her, and motioned for her to sit down. Remy sat down and stayed where she was.

David leaned forward, "She wants to talk about you…" He rolled his eyes.

"I see where Al gets the eye roll from…" Remy smirked.

David looked back at her from the now un-muted game, "I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He gave her a look that told her she did.

Daniel had taken out his phone. It looked like he was texting or watching something, "Okay…something's going to clatter in…3, 2" Daniel pointed instead of saying the last number; as he motioned, something was thrown or 'dropped' in the sink and right before that everyone heard a, 'No mother…!' from one Miss Allison Cameron.

Remy was staring at the kitchen, "Do they do this a lot?" She asked.

"Just about every year…especially when she has someone with her." Daniel nodded, "A girl, specifically. Mom was actually quite pleased with Chase." He rolled his eyes.

Remy laughed, "I see you roll your eyes too." She said.

"Comes with the territory of having our mother…she means well but she smothers a lot, and she wants things how she wants them not necessarily how they pan out." Daniel said.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"18."

Remy raised her eyebrows, "Wow…you're a very smart kid, but oh so young, young Daniel." Her eyes bugged then went back in place, "I think I've found my nickname, young Daniel."

"I'll take that. I like it better than James Daniel." He shook his head.

"Thirteen." David spoke up, taking his eyes away from the screen to look at her. She looked over to him, "Now, I don't want to get all serious, but I am the father. It's my job…How long have you been fucking my daughter?" He asked. She was caught off guard with both his timing and his word choice, "Come on. I know my daughter is no angel. She doesn't do relationships that often…well," He thought about it, "She doesn't do them that well. I understand that you two are probably just uhh..what were those movies..Friends with Benefits..?" He looked at her, "No Strings Attached? Ah, hell they're the same thing. I assume that's what you two are?"

Remy stared at him for a second, "You weren't paying attention as to why your wife went in the kitchen were you?"

He gave a guilty look, "Selective hearing." He said.

"Ah, selective. Well. No Sir, on the contrary, I'm actually falling quite hard for your daughter…"

He looked impressed, "Is that so?" He asked, "Give me a reason to believe you."

"Uhh…well." She looked up trying to think of the best possible reason. She decided to just go with the truth, "I've umm…I've never been tied down. I've always wanted to be free…I've frankly taken risks that I shouldn't have with my life and it was because I didn't care about it…I'm on the short track anyways, why play it safe?" She looked at him, then realized she needed to explain, "I have Huntington's Chorea. It's a genetic disease comparable to Parkinson's." She took a breath, "So, I have just never cared about consequences or what I do with my life while I'm here…I guess it's been like my big, 'Fuck you' to God—pardon my French."

"Sounded like good English to me.." David said.

Remy liked him…she liked him a lot. He was fun, and wasn't afraid of her daughter's sexuality… She smirked at his remark, "So that was the track I was on, and one day Allison comes up to me, this was like a year and a half ago by the way. She comes up to me and says, 'House told me. I'm sorry.' She had those big grey-hazel eyes of hers just oozing with concern. Then she said, 'I know it probably means nothing, but I think you should change the way you live your life. The way your living now…it's toxic.' And those words…they got to me, you know?"

"She does that to people a lot." David nodded. "She has a way with words and emotions.."

"But it was after that one little conversation, I knew that I wanted to change. I knew that I wanted to live for something. Turns out, after fast-forwarding to now, the thing I found to live for was the very thing that wanted me to live." Remy shrugged.

"I like you." David said rather bluntly, "I think you're my favorite of all the ones I've met…" He nodded, "You better be here next year and the years after…even after you die you better be coming with her to ThanksChristmas." He gave Remy a stern look.

She smiled, "No problem."

"Yup, Allison is her mother's daughter, whether she likes to admit it or not. Both of them are like spiders. They've got patience and stillness about them, but once us hopeless flies are caught in the web, we're all theirs. They're in charge of our lives and we simply have to wait." David said, "And I tell ya, I'd be lying if I said I wanted to be anything but the fly caught in Judy's web…despite how morbid that sounds."

Remy squinted at the man before her. Then she heard another clatter. She couldn't take it, and she got up and went to the kitchen.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meanwhile back in the kitchen…

"What do you think you are doing young lady?" Judy asked quietly once they were in the kitchen. She began taking the dishes out of the travel packaging.

"Okay…" Allison started, put off, "If you're going to do this, I'm going to go back in the living room. I don't need this again. I'm a grown-ass woman…"

"Obviously not if you're still living in that college phase of yours. Allison, it's wrong. We've been through this. I know you think you're a…a.." She whispered, "A lesbian, but Honey, what about Chase?"

Allison could not believe she was hearing this…_Fucking ever since I introduced her to Chase she's taken like 300 steps backwards!_, "NO MOTHER—!" She was cut off by her mother throwing one of the glass lids in the sink, and continued in a softer voice that still held her harsh tone, "There is no Chase. As far as I'm concerned he was a chick with a dick, okay? That's how feminine he was!"

"Allison, he was a _man!_"

"He picked out my clothes! It was odd!" Allison didn't let her mom speak again, "No, Mom, listen to me. This thing I have with Remy…it's real—AND I know that I've said that before…" She looked out the doorway, hoping to get a glimpse of her, "But this time I mean it." She turned back to her mother and paused. She took a breath, "I am falling in love with her..I think I've already fallen, Mom." Allison shook her head, "Rem's it. She is _it._" She closed some of the distance between herself and her mother, "And I will not have you do that thing that you've done to my exes, you hear me? You are not banning her from family functions. As far as you're concerned…now, she is family."

"How long have you been with her?" It pained Judy to say it, but deep, deep down, no matter what she wished for, she knew her daughter loved women. She knew—as much as it grossed her out to say—from the moment she heard the noises coming from her daughter's bedroom that she found the person that finally made her understand what life was about…she just did not expect a woman…not after Chase that is. She saw they way she interacted with the younger doctor…it was exactly like she and her husband did way back when. She knew that Remy was going to make her daughter happy.

"Just a week and a half…officially since Thanksgiving, but it has been a long, long time coming. I think deep..deep down that I might have been plotting this to happen for the last like year and a half…" Allison was staring off into space.

"And why do you say that?" Judy asked as she leaned against the counter.

"It was right after I found out she had Huntington's…I remember thinking that she was just a party-girl whore. I mean, I thought that there might have been more to her, but she's just so mysterious that I didn't know for sure…that is until House told me about the Huntington's…" She was traveling memory lane, not really paying attention to her mother, "When he told me, it was an instant click. I realized that she was going out and doing what she did because she didn't think she had anything to live for…I told essentially that _I_ would care if she died." She stopped and looked up.

"Huntington's…how bad is it?" She asked.

Allison let a tear fall from each eye…she didn't even know where the tears came from, they were so sudden, "It's bad mom." She said quietly. She let her mom hug her for a second then pulled from her, "So do _not do anything_ to jeopardize my time with her. Please."

"Honey I would never—"

"Yes you would mom! You've actually done it before!"

"But Allison, they weren't right for you…"

"I didn't know that! Mother, you're a meddler. I'm asking you to just…not this one time. Focus on James Daniel…" She threw her brother into the fire…._Sorry little brother._

"I'm not going to meddle." Judy said.

"Just like that?" Allison was not convinced.

"Yes, just like that. Allison, Sweetie…" She shook her head, "I can finally see it."

"See what?" Now the younger Cameron was confused.

"I can see that you know the real meaning of life…that you've finally found someone to love more than yourself…All of those other girlfriends and the boy…you didn't love them..you thought you did, but you just appreciated them. They were warm bodies…"

Allison stared at her, "Mom…how do you know what I'm always thinking when I think about my relationships" She said, "I don't know how you've always done that, but that's scarier than when I walked in on you and daddy.." She shuddered as she turned back to the dishes finally and began taking lids off.

"Believe me _that's_ no treat the other way around either." Judy said.

Allison dropped her lid, causing a bigger crash, "Mom!" She gave her mother another disgusted look.

"Well, I'm just sayin' is all." Judy replied.

Remy entered the kitchen, but stayed in the doorway, "I'm sorry, there just seems to be a lot of crashing going on in here…I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help…?" She asked.

"Well, Remy…you could explain your shirt…" Judy looked at her.

That was maybe the last thing she was thinking would come out of the woman's mouth…Strike that, she didn't even think that would come from Allison's mom's mouth. She looked down, "Uhh, it's uh," she laughed, "It's from Friends…at least that's what I first heard it on. It's actually Elton John's 'Tiny Dancer'…yeah, it sounds like he says—well, sings, 'Hold me closer Tony Danza' but the real lyric is 'Hold me closer tiny dancer'…" She said as she moved into the kitchen.

Remy was now leaning against the counter on her elbow next to Allison. Her fingers had a mind of their own when the blonde doctor was near. She found Allison's belt loop and hooked her middle and ring finger in it. She then caressed the small patch of skin that was just barely showing between Allison's pant line and the bottom of her sweater.

As soon as the brunette came over and leaned down, Allison had her hand gently scratching her back as she spoke.

Allison's mother watched all of this happen. She saw them look at each other and get lost…just like her and David still did sometimes… She grinned and stood up, "Well." She said breaking them up, "I think our food is ready. Let's eat." Judy went to the doorway, "Boys? Food's ready." Immediately her husband and son were headed to the kitchen.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As they ate lunch, Judy asked Remy all kinds of questions. And the thing that surprised Judy most was how easy it was to fall head over heels for that girl. She was the entire package. She had the wit of a honey badger…not that that really makes sense, but she does. She's also as strong as the honey badger…If that girl were an animal, she'd be a honey badger…a honey badger that acted like a dog…defensive and protective, but cuddly to the people she loves.

By the end of ThanksChristmas, Judy had got Remy cell phone number and they had made plans to go to lunch.

Allison, Daniel and David were rather impressed with the brunette outsider as well. As they left Remy got the bigger hug from her mother too.

Remy turned to Allison, "Your mother likes me." She said all cocky.

"Yeah…she likes you more than she likes me…" Allison agreed. She didn't really care. If her mother wasn't down her back, that was a welcome relief… "You know…you are a very good weapon of defense against her. I'm gonna have to keep you around for a while."

Remy laughed as she plopped on the couch and reached for Allison, "Oh, yeah?" She asked.

"Mhmm…plus you smell good all the time, you cuddle when I want to, and you give a phenomenal orgasm…" Allison said.

"Is that all?" Remy asked.

"No…" Allison looked at her, "You make my heart go boomp, boomp, boomp."

All Remy could do was smile and nod, telling her that she felt the same, and that she knew that the blonde was repeating her words. She pulled Allison up and kissed her. They snuggled into the couch and stayed there the rest of the evening.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I'll be working on the next installment in my free time and I should get this last chapter done by the end of the week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alrighty. Here is the last chapter.**

Epilogue.

A few months went by…actually it was almost a year. It was the beginning of November 2012.

Allison walked inside her place—that Remy might as well call their place. Remy told her that they were going on an adventure that night. She was actually kind of excited seeing that she hadn't really seen the brunette woman lately...

She had a smile on her face expected Remy to be there…she had to work a couple extra hours to get through her massive stack of paper work…but the brunette was nowhere to be found.

"Hhhh," She sighed. She went to go change into comfortable clothes. Remy had been a little distant lately; she figured she was at her place or doing something somewhere else…whenever she asked what she was doing, Remy was passive…and Allison promised herself that she would _never_ be _that girl…_ She wasn't co-dependant on anyone…except for maybe Remy. She had taken her contacts out and had her glasses and PJs on.

She walked into the kitchen to get her dinner on. There, in the kitchen, Remy had written all kinds of notes…post-its, stationary…they were everywhere. Well, that might be an exaggeration, but there a lot!

The first one was on the fridge. It was an orange post-it that said, "No! Stop!" Allison tore it off and moved to grab food anyways.

She found the second, a Kelly green post-it on the microwave, "Babe! I said stop! What are you doing with that food?" Then another right under that said, "Seriously, Boo…put the food away. We are going to eat later…"

Allison snorted…she and Remy had had a conversation before bed one night about horrible nicknames that they still wanted to call each other…'Baby-Boo-Boo' was one of those names. So when she saw 'Boo'…she knew why Remy called her that..it was funny.

Allison turned to the counter where she found a royal blue post-it, "Now that I've got you to stop from eating…" it said then pointed to the magenta post-it next to her, "I want to apologize for what you're about to read…for where I am…"

Allison opened the stationary. At first, she had to place where she had seen it before, but she quickly remembered and wanted to take out her shoebox and look through her letter's from all those months before…

_Dr. Allison Cameron,_

_Hey Baby, I felt odd not starting out a letter on this stationary like that…_

_Baby…I want you to meet me at the address that I sent to your phone tonight, 'kay?_

Allison looked around suspicious…she hadn't gotten a text from her that evening. She took the letter and went to her coffee table to grab her phone. Like she was being watched, her phone buzzed and it was from Remy. She raised her brows and tucked her feet into the couch with her.

_It was like magic right? I'm just that good…Alright, alright! You've pulled my arm! I asked Mrs. Henderson next door to call and tell me when you got home. I wanted to make that look appear on your face…you know the one..the one when you look like a kid that's just gushing with wonder.._

_Haha! Now I can tell you who I'm with! I'm hangin' with your mom…she asked and begged for me to go shopping for a couple ThanksChristmas presents for you I'm sorry! I won't be with her when you get here, kay?_

_Listen, Baby…stop whining! I'll revert back to the subject at hand…tonight!_

_I want you at that address as soon as possible… __and__…well, if you could, could you wear that Victoria's Secret dress? You know the one…_

_I love you,_

_Your (Not So) Secret Admirer_

_PS-YES! I had to finish it like that!_

Allison had a goofy grin on her face. She didn't know why Remy thought she was going to fuck it up…Alright, she _did_ know why, but she wasn't surprised that Remy had only made her happy… She was in complete love with that girl… She looked at her letter again, like she always did…"Mom!" She grumbled under her breath. She couldn't believe her mother! Honestly, who steals a daughter's girlfriend?

Yes, that's right. Allison's mother, after having a very…shall we say..rocky relationship during the first couple months of their being together, Judy had grown quite attached to Dr. Remy Hadley.

She began asking just Remy to dinner…see after ThanksChristmas, Judy began sMothering…It. Was. Horrible. She would be on Allison to go to dinner every night! Allison wanted to have sex with her girlfriend…and you know…cuddle and talk as well, that should be clear with the first one, but it's not….she did not, however want to be eating dinners with her mother and her lover.

One minute, the dinners were awkward. One minute they were filled with laughter. One minute, one of them would just about rip the head of the other…or her… That wasn't her cup of tea… She didn't like it. She felt like she wasn't really getting to see or be with Remy…kind of like she felt now.

She especially felt that way when Remy and Judy decided to go to dinner and chat and all of that on their own… She actually had to _ask_ her girlfriend to give her time and not just her mother.

Remy immediately apologized, only just realizing after it had been pointed out that she was spending more time with her mom. It ripped Allison's heart in two when she asked her next question… 'Why?' she was spending so much time with Judy.

Remy just kind of looked down. She was a bit taken aback. Allison could tell, she didn't really know how to answer…or she didn't know the answer at all. But never the less, the younger doctor began speaking, "I don't know. I guess because I like her…she reminds me of you obviously…but more than that." She swallowed, "She reminds me a bit of my own mom." She shrugged, "I just…I _like_ having someone to fuss over me—I know that you do plenty of that, and I love you for it, Sweets, but I _like_ having a _mom_ fuss over me…I like having a mom period…" She looked at Allison.

"Sweetie…" Allison clearly didn't know what to say. She enveloped Remy in a hug..more like attacked Remy into a hug and said, "I take it all back!"

"What?" Remy looked at her.

"Spend as much time with her as you want! I take it back." She looked at the other woman.

Remy started laughing a bit, "No Sweets…you're right…I need some Allison time…I need a lot more Allison time than I need Judy time…" She smiled and kissed the blonde.

Allison smirked at the memory, then dabbed her eyes to make sure she didn't shed a tear. She went to her room and picked out the dress Remy requested. She found the perfect pair of shoes and put on her coat before she went to her car.

She made her way to the place after putting it in her phone. It was in a neighborhood called Storybrooke. Allison looked at the sign as she entered the neighborhood, "…Seriously?" She wasn't impressed by the name, but the houses all combined were like her dream neighborhood….they weren't little boxes by any means. They were each different and unique.

She pulled up to the address and got out of her car. Remy came to the screen door. She smiled and walked out to her blonde counterpart.

"Hey Baby." Remy said. She was very 'Ellen' that day. She was in a checkered black and white shirt, a tie and a vest and jeans and cons. She kissed Allison on the lips, "How was your day, Sweet Pea?" She asked as she brought Allison inside the house.

There wasn't a _ton_ of furniture…actually, all the furniture looked familiar, but Allison couldn't place it. The place was tidy and smelled faintly of cleaner. But that was masked by the smell of an amazing dinner.

"It was good, Boo-Boo…what's all this?" She asked.

"Nothing…I just want to hear about your day." She brushed it off.

"Fine…as soon as you tell me whose house we're in…" Allison said.

"Oh, I'm house-sitting…" She said casually with a wave of her hand.

"Oh..umm, were you gonna tell _me_ this?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah, I just did…Baby, just tell me how things are. We haven't gotten to talk in like forever…" Remy said as she served her homemade fried chicken and fried okra—two of Allison's favorite things—and macaroni and jell-o with chopped apple pieces in it.

Allison looked at all the food. Her mouth watered, "It was fine…boring. Lot's of paperwork." She quickly reverted back to the subject at hand, "Hey…Whose place is this? Have I met them before?" She asked.

"The Nnifers…" Allison gave her a puzzled look, "Yeah, Jennifer and Ginnifer…Ginnifer had to get all fancy and spell it was a 'G-I' not 'J-E'. They're best friends…do everything together…kind of like us, but they like sex with men…" Remy said. Allison made a face to that remark, "Seriously…" She shrugged.

"Fuck you." Allison called her bluff. Remy looked surprised, "I know that those are the two stars of your new obsession…Whose house is this…really." She said.

Remy half-smiled, "Did you notice the neighborhood's name?" She asked.

"Yes, Rem. I did." Allison gave her an expectant look.

"What?" Remy asked when she looked up from taking a bite of food.

"Tell me whose fucking house we're eating in, REMY! This is fucking weird!" Allison stood up and walked a couple feet from the table after throwing her napkin down.

Remy didn't answer again, "Hey, why don't you finish your food?" Remy asked.

"Remy Fucking-Jane Hadley, I swear to God, if you don't tell me whose house this is I'm leaving!" Allison stared at her.

Remy wiped her mouth and put her napkin down. She stood up and walked over to her girlfriend. She took her hands and kissed the top of either, then dropped one and pulled her out of the kitchen and back into the foyer, "Let me take you on a tour."

"Remy!"

"Just!...Let me take you on a tour." She said quietly, seriously. "This is the foyer. The kitchen is obviously in there. This is the dining room…it's a little bare." Remy took Allison down a hall to the right, "This is the hallway to the garage and the laundry room..and then the bathroom and living room, then back to the kitchen." She stopped again and pointed out the window, "That's the backyard and patio with twinkly lights." She smiled at her lover and kept going, "This is the study…it's a huge study…for two." She said as she gestured to both of the desks and both of the chairs.

"Is that _my_ study desk and chair?" Allison stared at it…the pieces were starting to align.

Remy kept moving, "Then if you go out this door, we're back to the foyer." She looked at the stairs to her right, "And the stairs and coat closet. Now, if you go upstairs, you'll find a game room and two guest rooms, but one of the guest rooms has been converted into a music room…and a bathroom."

Allison stared at the music room when Remy brought her in it, "Are those your drums? And your guitars?" She looked at the next room, "Isn't that your bed?"

"Then this… on the other end of the hall…this is the master bedroom."

They walked inside and there was no bed. There was just a couple pieces of furniture.

"Is that your chair?" Allison stared at Remy's back…Remy wouldn't turn around, "Remy? Whose house is this?" She asked.

"It's ours baby…" Remy said as she kissed Allison hard.

"Its ours?" She asked.

"You like it right?" She asked.

"Are you fucking kidding? I love it!" She said.

"This is why I've been spending so much time with your mother…since we've had our talk…" She said, "I wanted to move in with you, but I wanted it to be a surprised..and an option..and I wanted you to love the place, and Baby! I know I'm gonna get hit for saying this, but you and your mother are like the same person…so she was my second best bet…if she liked it, then you were going to like it…"

Allison smiled, "I do like it…I love it actually…" She looked at the bare spot on the floor where her bed will go, "Next time you pull something as big as buying a house without my knowledge though, your disease won't kill you, I will." She said as she leaned into her partner, "You hear me?" She asked.

Remy smirked, "I hear you." She nodded.

"Good." Allison kissed her and they eventually made their way to the ground where the bed would go.

"Hey…is there any chance you'll have another three-some sometime soon?" Remy asked.

"Why? You want to watch?" Allison countered the brunette's efforts.

"No… I just…"

"Want to know all the places I'm getting laid?" Allison joked.

"No! I just…fuck you! I was just trying to make a joke!" Remy finally said.

"Mmhmmhm." Allison laughed in her throat, "Yes please to the first, and I was just pushing the conversation along.." She smirked.

Remy grinned and rolled on top of the blonde, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Allison pulled her in and kissed her once more.

**AN: Alrighty…boom, ended. Hope you liked it….**


End file.
